Emerald
by Stray Flower
Summary: He always make mistakes. In everything. Stupid, stupid mistake. Instead of making his hair stylist and all like other boys do, with gel and dyed, he just has a simple bob cut, short brown hair that is combed neatly, revealing his pale ears. His fashion style is worse than worst. For some reasons, he always buys things with an emerald color, no matter how ugly or rough they are.
1. Chapter 1

**Emerald.**

**A/N: I finally get my account back and I'm going to celebrate this with a fic ! And if you know me, you will know what is the pairing, ne ?**  
**Second, this is not the whole happy and fluffy fic and if you like me, you might notice that my fics are not really happy and all. Also, I deleted one of my fic but I'll make an epilogue for one of my another fic "sea shell". Don't hope too much, since my writing sucks as usual , on with the story, ne ? I clearly need a beta and editor -sigh- this. looks. horrible.**  
**Disclaimer: If I own hetalia, pigs can fly, which, clearly, is impossible.**

* * *

**_Rating: T ( what do you expect, I'm 14 ! )_**  
**_Type: Angst and Romance.  
Forgive me for grammars and spelling mistakes, as well as poor language and plotting._**

* * *

He always make mistakes. In everything. Stupid, stupid mistake. Instead of making his hair stylist and all like other boys do, with gel and dyed, he just has a simple bob cut, short brown hair that is combed neatly, revealing his pale ears, which seems to make an impression that he is weak and easy to crack. His fashion style is worse than worst. For some reasons, he always buys things with a fresh emerald color, anything, no matter how rough or ugly they are. In his free time, he practices the lastest skills to draw a manga, both on paper and computer. And when he's alone, watching a movie, the volumn was turned to zero, silence remain, and it's only him, watching closely at the emotions and movements display on each character.

* * *

Sometimes, Kiku lost in thoughts. He thinks a lot, like, the sources of all disasters. And he made a conclusion, every time, every troubles that people get are created by themselves. So you shouldn't blame your problems on something or somebody, you have to move on, find a solution, and fix it. For example, every time, replacing the bottle for the water filter, Kiku dropped all five glasses on the filter, one by one. People rarely repeat their mistakes. But not for Kiku. The problem is, it's all the same thing that happen, but everytime, it's because of different reasons. The dark corner that restrict his visions. The transparent glasses. Or simply, his mind is still set on Alfred, the perfect guy he met at the school festival. Even better, Alfred is the one that contacted him first. The honey-colored hair matches with sky blue eyes, his brown bomber jacket seems to create a cheerful and happy atmosphere. Meeting each other at the school's hall, it's Alfred who always comes and talks to him under the surprised eyes of many girls, and when Kiku is nervous about what to say, Alfred talks freely and comfortably.

* * *

Alfred knows a lot about manga, a thing that Kiku is obsessed with. One time, he was lucky to convince one person on the internet to sell him the precious collection, all full and precious of the crazy mangaka, Junichiro. The whole set plus the shipping fee from Japan to America , costs Kiku his whole savings. Two-thirds of the money used for buying the collection was borrowed from everywhere, with a promise that the money will be returned as soon as he can. As the collection arrived, he read all of it hungrily for a sole night and then give it to Alfred the very next day. He touched Kiku's now red nose, tickled it as a praise, a huge smile spread across his face, like this is the most usual thing in the world.  
Kiku was surprised as he found out that Alfred knows about everything that happens to him. Yao, his only friend, give him a simple explain. " Some people seems to know everything, but in fact, they know nothing ! (aru) "

He wondered, a lot. Not only handsome, Yao is also the most grown-up guy compared to the others. He never give the wrong advise. However, in some dark corner of his mind, Kiku believes that there must be some magical things hiden in this busy and noisy world. Only for a little, but he will be found, in some moment that is unpredictable. That's why a guy like him, appearance and everything is under average , was found, was took notice of by a perfect, handsome guy like Alfred. It's almost weird.. Too weird. Sometimes, gazing at the unique gray sky of the near winter's sky, Kiku feels himself to be happy and lucky. Sharing the feel with Yao, the only answer he receives is an odd look from the golden eyes, hiding something , mysterious, that Kiku couldn't guess.

But that wonderful feeling doesn't last long.

Rays of sun fell on the green leaves, creating an emerald color, just like the glove that Kiku just knitted. The blue sky reminds him of Alfred's eyes, who the glove was supposed to be given to on that Saturday morning. It should have been a pair of gloves, but he just learnt to knit the left one, weird, but isn't that what Alfred likes? Odd, weird, and unique things. Elbow placed on the balcony, Kiku smiled as he waited for Alfred, imagining his reaction at his gift. But even when the bell that was followed by the first period, Alfred's familiar figure still haven't appeared.

It was horid. Studying, head filled of questions and guesses. He might be sick. Or he get into some trouble on his way to school? .. Collecting all his courage, Kiku sneaked to the wall at recess, carefully not to be seen before getting at Alfred's class. Same things that happens everyday. Alfred, his friends and brother. Talking and laughing together, discussing a football match or the lastest video game. He saw him in the swift of the moment. And at that very moment, Alfred turned away, tried to stop looking at Kiku. .. Late night, he wasn't online. But there was a message.

_"Let break up, Kiku. I'm sorry. But I'm straight. "_

* * *

**A/N: I'm terribly sorry that this is tagged as Asakiku, but it, in fact, hasn't been one yet. Angst is angst. But I assured, this is an asakiku fic. Don't get mad at me, be patient. Last, this is a based on. I'm sure I read this somewhere …. But my memory sucks, so forgive me.**  
**Am I making America the bad guy ? I really don't know who fits this better than him so …..**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Emerald.**_

Chapter 2.

* * *

**A/N: So … another chapter. You can't believe how happy I was, waking up in the morning and see the amount of emails form FF about all the favorites, reviews and alerts ;A; ….. I appreciate them, and so, I was encouraged to write this chapter faster :D.**

**This chapter will have Arthur's appearance, and the truth about Alfred, as well as Yao's role in the plotline. Two more chapters and this will be finished ~**

* * *

**Rating: T  
Pairings till now : one-sided Ameripan.  
Genres: Angst and Romance.**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia : Axis Power still belongs to Hima-papa, and I hope it will always be.**

**Also, forgive me for grammar and spelling mistakes, as well as poor languge and plotting.  
Up with the story, ne ?**

* * *

Being told of the short, simple break up, Yao laughed out loud, shrugged, and then stayer silent. Kiku fold the emerald glove neatly, put it in the deep corner of his desk, under the Japanese text book. He didn't cry. As usual, isn't this his own fault ? Wrong person. Wrong thoughts. Wrong selection… Sometimes, taking out the book, his delicate fingers trail of the rough wool of the glove, gazing eyes outside and stop moving to feel it. Sadness. However, it was kind of him to confess it early. Not everyone dare to tell the truth, and if they keep on with the relationship, it will only hurt them both.

* * *

The English center where Kiku studies at, where he finally reachs the intermediate level, has just opened a manga club. He was the first one to sign up, knowing that this is actually a club for people who enjoy reading and collecting manga, not learning drawing skills. The administrator of the club is a young TA. Maybe all the works at the centre has taken all his energy and turns him into a rude, grumpy and mean guy, like, lacks of words, so horid that every word comes from his mouth sucks badly, his emotions are displayed with a lour or displeased face. Writing "Kiku Honda" at the top of the list, he looked at him and his pale ears, as if he's going to deal with a tsunami or having to fight a sea monster. But whatever.

* * *

The club room was designed to be alike to a traditional Japanese room, with an area of a about 12 tatamis. It was crowded. All are members of the same age. The oldest, like Arthur, the club's administrator, is just about twenty. He is indeed, hard-working. Every discussion was prepared carefully by him, documents, projectors, pictures, artworks or original mangas. It was all perfectly prepared. Most of the information Kiku heard here had already been seen on the Internet, but he still comes to the club and listen to the discussions every Sunday. Sitting at the outline of the room, the club was like a different world, he felt home. A world where you can do things you want, let out you feet, kneel and speak out your thoughts, good or bad, right or wrong, would kindly received a long applause from the others, always, started by Arthur and then followed by the members. One day, right when the discussion about modern manga started, he ordered Kiku to state his thoughts, but Kiku just shook his head and lower his chin, placed it harsh on his knee and closed his just when his head raised, the slide paper door was being opened, there was merely a sound.

The two newest members of the club have arrived. Alfred leaned down to undo Yao's shoes and put their shoes on the rack. Holding hands, they walked in. Them both made a deep impression on the fellow members. Yao was dressed in a red Chinese tunic, soft black pony tail laid on his shoulder, looking as graceful as ever. The ribbon on his hair fell down under his chest, looking very much like a beautiful lad. Alfred remained the same, brown bomber jacket that seems sporty, honey-colored hair and a wide grin across his face, as well as the shining sky blue eyes that reflects happiness. Choosing a seat in the same direction as Kiku, they didn't even notice him, they only looked at each other. Instead of the usual introduction, Alfred took part for the information about the mad artist Junichiro. Sharps ideas, thoughts was stated, taking example by pictures taken from a rare collection of manga. The other member head all their attentions to Alfred and Yao, listening carefully, eyes full of curiosity as well as admiration. Short nails dug deep into his thin skin, sending a pain through his veins, The scenes around him, for real, was like taken from a silent movie, last as long as forever. And at the least expected moment, some invisible hand reached out to cover all, visions and sound.  
~oOo~

All memories came back to Kiku. Alfred. Has never cared for him. He just wanted to get close to Yao. He just wanted to show his good sides to Yao. Through him. He isn't straight. It's just the simpliest, most understandable reason to break up. His best friend knows it all. The whole time. But stayed silent.

The truth is such. Can't be simplier.

If only he was wrong like everytime.

He can only blame himself. Because, this very time he knows, that he was right.

* * *

**A/N: Yayz! An update ! I was too happy at all the reviews and such that I completed this as fast as possible. I'm terribly sorry if this is too short, but the next chapter will be long ! And the development of Asakiku will start in the next chapter. Thank you for reading all till now. Arigatou –bows-.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Emerald**_

**Chapter 3.**

**A/N: Well, chapter 3 is out and this is almost over! This chapter will have Asakiku 3~~~~. And after this I may go on a hiatus. Again. Not like anyone will care anyway. I am sorry to make America the bad guy ;A; …. But … However, we must keep on with the story, ne ?~**

* * *

**Rating : T**  
**Genre : Angst & Romance**  
**Parings ( till now ): Americhu/Chumerica and one-sided Ameripan.**

* * *

But life must continue the same way it always does. Kiku still goes to the manga club every Sunday. But instead of sitting in the 12-tatami-large club room, he wandered in the backyard. He was not scared of meeting with Alfred or his best friend. But he became mute. Others, when having problems, can still be prideful and act like nothing had happened. But he was different. Speaking a word or two is already a torturment to him. Sitting alone in the quiet garden will be much better.. …His eyes will sometimes gaze at a certain space, admiring the green-ness of the garden, or simply just close his eyes and enjoy the sweet scent of roses.

* * *

The weather after the rain was unpleasant. Drips of water make the white bench sticky and all wet. Kiku sighed as he revised his English lessons, as well as do his next week's homework in advance. Works were done, being taken out of the dark hair boy bag was an emerald notebook with a lock. The key, which has a clover carved into it was plunged into the lock, making a clinking noise, and papers inside were revealed. His finger trailed on the pages and stopped at one that is covered by numbers. Debts. From buying the manga collection that he gave to Alfred. The previous month, saving every pocket money he was given, no movies, no games, not even one more book added to his manga collection. 50$ was saved, and was immediately given to the boy who sits next to him. 80$ left. On each page was a different way to solve that debt. Quit learning English and use the money dad give him for the tuition to pay the debt ? Sell his collection of anime figures? Steal money from mom's wallet? … Every solution that is not possible, he tore off the page, mussed it, and threw it away. The notebook was half-torn and paper balls was everywhere around him. He sighed, placed his head to his knees and covered it with his hands, and started to cry. Maybe the peaceful atmosphere around will calm him down. Nothing really lasts long. A harsh voiced rang by his ear, thick british accent.

* * *

- Oi, what did you think, throwing all these trash in the garden ! This is a bloody garden, not some jungles for wild animal –said a blond hair man.

Kiku looked up, eyes full of tears. The gruntled face, thick eyebrows that knitted and emerald eyes showed his anger. It was Arthur

- So-sorry. –Kiku looked up, his eyes being blank, weird, he felt hatred towards this world, mind still dripping off somewhere, as if the man standing in front of him was transparent.  
- Do you bloody know what happens if you throw trash here? – said Arthur as he began to pick up the papers.

Snapped back to reality, Kiku gasped and ran over.

- I'm sorry ! I'll pick them all up !

- First is, taking your bloody student card.

- I'm picking them up!

- It's not that simple, you can even be fined for that.

- I said I'm cleaning ! –Kiku said in a hard way, tend to end the argument as fast as possible.

Arthur went to pick the final pieces of paper by the bench, but this time, he opened up them used paper and started to read. Out loud.  
"Take money from mom's wallet to pay the debt, after that, go and confess, don't care what will happen afterwards, death would be much simplier."

Kiku's eyes widen as he dashed over and take hold of the paper as fast as possible.

- IS IT THAT NECESSARY TO READ THEM ALL OUT LOUD LIKE YOU JUST PRACTISE READING OR WHAT ? – Kiku growled, obviously losing calmness as he tore the paper to pieces and fussed them into the near trash can.

The other raised a brow, eyes look at Kiku mockingly.

- If I didn't read that out loud, how would I know that somebody who look so modest and all in front of is going to commit a crime, or even trying to give up on life, eh ?

- But I haven't done that yet ! – he almost yelled. Suddenly, tears were streaming all over his face- Many others even did worse, more horid things, but they aren't being criticized !

- Protesting like that make you a really bad one, you know. – Arthur sighed as he pulled out a pack of tissue from his blazer, showing it off gfor the crying one in front of him. – If you do need money that much, then I can help. _Not like this is for you or something –_mumbled Arthur under his breath.

- Help me with money ? I don't have enough experience to teach, even if it's the starter class ! – Kiku sniffed. He still believe that being honest will make it easier for both of them.

And the smaller one received a smack on his head.  
- And I haven never seen who has as much confidence as well as bloody stupidity like you, eh, what's it ? Kiku ? Who the bloody hell would let you teach without degrees ?

- The—then ?

- Cleaning. You will have to clean the club room, lab room as well as the garden on weekends, the only one who does this job just bloody retired last week. After a month, you will be paid with £50, which is about $80. What do you say?

- Eh ?

- Just bloody decide it already. – Arthur grinned.

- FINE ! –Kiku sighed- Starting from tomorrow ?

- Yes. And remember, things around here are fragile, so you must be careful.

- I can do careful jobs, for example, knitting a glove.

It is Arthur's turn to have eyes widen.

- But that's an old story. – The tears on his nose had dried, he forced up a smile- But don't worry, I can do it !

* * *

**A/N: Yes and yes, kill me if you want, but I'm making all too OOC –roll- but there is Asakiku now, right? -shot- … This will be my first ever long fic that will be finished in this rate, unless sth make me dun wanna write it anymore orz. Don't worry, I'll do my best!  
Thank you for reading this uptil now!  
Feel free to give your opinion !  
Arigatou~ -bows- **


	4. Chapter 4

_**Emerald**_

**Chapter 4.**

**A/N:**** I'm making this a daily fanfic –nods- .I'll have school in July, so my hiatus is unavoidable …thank you all for your lovely reviews and opinions ;A;  
and, ****Kasai2611****, they are both, -nods- It's my roleplay habit, but I'll try to fix it, but I'm an ass, so I may forget to fix it sometimes, in that casem just criticize me …  
and, ****101icestormxx****, they are more than just best friends in this story, since I ship AsaKiku, but they won't be a couple in this fic, so I guess you can think like that ? OwO  
Anyways, up with the story !**

* * *

**Rating: T**  
**Genre: Angst and Romance**  
**Pairings (until now) : Americhu/Chumerica ( though they won't appear anymore ), one-sided Ameripan and AsaKiku**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own anything, just so you know –roll-**

* * *

The raining season is ending, leaving for winter. Chillness and wetness together form a magnificent foggy weather, which he found quite amusing. The chill was only eased a little when Arthur turned on the lights along the gloomy hall and gardens. Kiku dashed to the storage room and put on his janitor uniform as all the students left. Vaccuum on a hand, a bucket contained soap, spongers and glass cleaner and started his job. The first day was a mess, but he finally managed to organize everything on the second day. For example, if he want to clean the club room fast, he would take the shoes rach out and clean it carefully with a wet towel, as waiting fir that to dry, the tatamis would be vaccuumed and glassed would be cleaned. As for the lab room, every single work must be done fast, and focus, because, if he take his eyes off, the reflection of his pathetic self will be shown in the mirrors, thus, will send him back to depression.

* * *

As if it's the most normal thing, Arthur would come as he said "to check Kiku's work", but, in fact, to help Kiku a hand. A tsundere. The blond would wash the towels, change the vacuum's bag, as well as sweep the yard. Kiku just don't understand why a guy like Arthur, son of this center's chairman, have to do such minor works. Onetime, out of curiosity, he asked the other, straight.

* * *

"I just want to be a writer, but now I have to help my bloody father first." – Said Arthur, in a harsh voice.

"Is that a deal?" – Asked Kiku as he looked at the other.

"There are works that is so bloody boring but you just have to do it. Must find one thing to like about it. Or we can just say, get used to it"

"Why don't you just call the get used to it as fake attitude ? " –said Kiku, voice full of irritation- " Doesn't every crime in this world start from that fake-ness? "

"Hey"

"What?"

"You know what? Keep on with that, you are just forever a stupid wimp with white ears" – said Arthur- " Don't make conclusion of the whole world just because you had to face some stupid things."

Kiku slammed his hand on the wall, face reflected anger. " It hurts. It's not a minor thing"- and his voiced trailed off.

Nails dug hard into his palm, Kiku shiver. There is no need to hid anymore, he tall the other everything. His sorrows, worries, sadness of being lied to and fear of this unstable world. Everything came out, as a jar of salt was spillied, every salt was thrown and then neglect everything. Arthur listened. Carefully. His face displayed a weird expression. No mocking. No grinning. No laughing. Not even forcing sympathy or being sorry. There was only understanding. Arthur had seen through him. That's for sure. As his gaze trun to that understanding and caring emerald eyes, Kiku's sorrow suddenly vanished.

" I hate this world, Arthur-san"- whispered Kiku at he end of the story.

They sat on the stone-edge that runs along the lake, quietly. The lights was fuzzy. Kiku swung his legs. Goldfish swam fast in the dark and cold water, sometimes shook theirs small tails, making small drips of water settled on their hands. Kiku asked, breaking the silence:

" What are you thinking?"

" Eh… I.. think you are brave!"

" Only miserable ones are brave."

" Wrong. Brave are only people who is really kind and innocent, Kiku. But they don't always have luck. But when bad things happen, they might lose themselves. Forget about Alfred and that Yao. They are for each other. That's for real. But you have to live your own way. I used to go through that stage. Depression, sadness and all. It's hard. To fight, not to lose yourself. But that is what makes this life better, not boring. Life is still worth living, Kiku. And I hope you will realize that."

They walked through the garden, enjoying the sweet scent of roses and the pleasing scent of the rain. Kiku's ears was pale and cold. But there was a heat under his cheeks. Warm blood ran through his pale face, creating a flush of red. Arthur sighed as he took off his leather jacket and put it on the other.

"It's over 10 now. Leave so I can give the bloody key to the guard."

Kiku face lift up as he ran to Arthur, a smile displayed on his face. He barely noticed that they were holding hands.

* * *

**A/N: And one more chapter to the end ! So, what do you think ?  
First time ever I make a happy ending –sigh- Next chapter will be VERY. VERY short. So forgive ;A;  
I ran out of ideas ;A; …  
Arigatou to make it until here. I am in debt of you for this. –bows-  
-Stray Flower out !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Emerald**  
**Chapter 5 (final)**

* * *

**A/N: I HATE WRITER BLOCK. God damnit. And my laziness too … But anyways, this is my first finished multi-chaptered fic ! I don't even think that I'm capable of writing anything but one-shots ! Anyways ~ On with the story.**

* * *

_**Rating: T**_  
_**Genre: Angst and Romance ( Mere fluff in this chapter :3 )**_  
_**Pairings : This chapter only Asakiku**_

* * *

Paper created some funny noises as the pure white envelope was shoved into Kiku's hand by a blushing blond.  
The last debt were all paid properly. Kiku smiled at the blond, out of mere happiness.

"Starting from this month I'll leave this job to the cleaner, yes ? "

Arthur grinned as he looked at his watch. A few words finally managed to come out of his throat.

"Eh …. Can you ….ask your parents if you can come back later than 10 ?"

Kiku was still smiling as his white mobile was opened, fingers trailed on the number buttons, fast, and thus, in less then a minute, he turned to Arthur as the phone was thrust back to his bag.

"What is it this time?" – said the raven.

"Well… there is a place that shows some old anime, so I guess … ?"

"As you wish, Asa-san."

* * *

The illustrations, plot, music, everything was beautiful, the peaceful atmosphere seems to remain forever due to the almost empty theater. They both drowned themselves in every movements of the characters, every lines and beautiful songs rang in their head.

The movie ended. Still a bit amused by what he just saw, Kiku walked around a bit clumsily. A hand caught him and held him firmly, keeping both of them to move forward.

Kiku looked up, only to catch a sight of those beautiful emerald eyes, his favorite color, with thick eyebrows knitted together and a dark shade of red crossing the British's face. He smiled.

Arthur stopped and started to take a out a carefully wrapped gift, glued to it was a cute emerald bow, the raven's hand was held up, and the gift was shoved.

"For you" a simple line.

Kiku's chocolate eyes widen in surprised, his hands moved around clumsily in his bag, looking for a certain thing before finally talking out an emerald paper bag, in side laid the emerald glove.

"Well… I knitted it … It was supposed to be for Alfred ..but you see …"

He WANTED to dug a hole and hide there, he really did. How can he said such things to Arthur. Arthur would probably hate him now.

But his thoughts was harshly cut off as a pair of lips pressed against his.

They parted, both blushing. Furiously.

* * *

The scattered pieces of torn paper laid on the floor as Kiku remained stiffened. Arthur's gift, was none other than the very manga collection he gave to Alfred.

His mobile buzzed. A message. From Arthur.  
"I bought it back from Alfred. Only you deserve it, silly. By the way, I love your gift, it is very warm. There is only on glove, but it will be special then. We both like uique things, yes ? "

Tears at the corner of his eyes, Kiku suddenly felt happiness, emotions flowed out from his heart. What is it again ?

Oh yes, LOVE.

* * *

**A/N: late update and short chapter. Kill me. And the story finally ended. I changed the ending a bit from its original, though ._. ...**  
**okay, Stray Flower should be back to her hiatus.**


End file.
